The sum of $3$ consecutive odd numbers is $69$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$. The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4) = 69$ $3x + 6= 69$ $3x = 63$ $x = 21$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third odd number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $25$.